A Confession leading to love
by Molly.Arthur-lover
Summary: Harry picks up the courage to tell draco something. One shot. HP/DM (first drarry fanfic i have written)


Harry James Potter, the famous chosen one, finally was going to face what he most dreaded the most. There he was, standing there leaning on the wall outside the great hall. Draco Malfoy was heading into the great hall at this time with a few other of his house mates, his blonde hair perfectly in place and that smile, Oh Harry was in heaven when he saw it. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, Harry's best friends, they both knew how Harry felt about the blonde and full supported him, where standing right next to him. Giving Harry a slight push, Hermione said "go and talk to him."

A very nervous Harry, slowly walked up to the blonde, getting a few glances his way, as people started figuring out where he was going and all noise stopped when harry got to the blonde. The blonde just started at him, confusion spreading across his face.

Once he reached his destination, Harry stuttered"erm, h-hi" his heart pounding and his face getting red.

"Oh what do you want potter?" Confusion still on the blondes face.

Ignoring all the people that had started to surround the boys, Harry took a deep breath and spoke very quickly and very quietly "Will you to Hogsmead with me?".

Not understanding what Harry just said "say again potter, and this time speak slowly." .

Taking a very deep breath and looking into the blonde eyes he tried again "Draco, will you go to hogsmead with me?"

Eyes wide and utterly shocked, Draco grabbed Harry hand and pulled him up the stairs to an empty corridor and pinned him against the wall roughly, making Harry wince as he hit the wall. "Is this some kind of cruel joke to you?" Draco said venomously glaring at harry.

In utter shock Harry spoken quietly, " I would never joke about these sorts of things"

Releasing Harry, he turned his back to harry and spoke softly "You like me?"

Speaking softly, Harry placed a hand onto Draco shoulder "Yes, I have done for a while now"

Turning around to look harry in the eyes he pressed his lips softly to Harry's. They both stood there wrapped in each others arms kissing for who knows how long. Harry then broke apart, keeping his lips close and whispered "I take that as a yes then."

Draco laughed and nodded his head "yes, of course I will"

A few days after the kiss, Harry and Draco had become inseparable, it was the day of the Hogsmead trip. Harry was in his dorm with Ron, Seamus and Dean.

"Oh Harry it's only Draco you're meeting up with" Ron complained as harry changed his shirt for the 3rd time.

"Precisely Ron. I have to look perfect" Replied harry.

Seamus mimicked Draco " Oh Harry, oh how I love you"

"Oh Draco, I love you too" Dean mimicked back

Harry threw a pillow at the both of them "We haven't gotten to that yet"

"yeah but you might as well of" Ron mumbled to himself quietly not wanting a pillow thrown at him.

Harry just glared at his best friend. At that moment Hermione walked in not bothering to ask if they where all dressed and looked straight at Harry "First, stop glaring at him harry; Second, whatever you guys have done to harry stop it; third, Harry, he's here." This brought harry into a fresh wave of panic.

"oh great mione, round two of the panicked harry" Ron groaned and flopped backwards onto his bed, as Harry was pacing the room mumbling to himself.

Hermione just glared at Ron and brought harry to a stop and looked at him "Harry stop it. Draco is waiting for you. Don't keep him waiting." Harry nodded slightly and brought himself to take calming breaths and went to meet Draco. But before Harry could take a step someone threw a shirt at him. "I would put it on if I where you" Ron called out to him. Everyone else just laughed while Hermione pushed Harry out of the door.

Draco was waiting for Harry outside the Gryffindor common room, pacing. As soon as the portrait opened, Draco stopped pacing and looked at the hole where the portrait was and smiled. There he stood, his black hair neatly messy and his denim jeans clinging to him like there where his actual skin. Harry stepped out, well pushed out actually, of the hole and the portrait closed right up, the last thing that harry saw of the Gryffindor common room was brown messy hair. Shaking his head, he turned around and looked at Draco, still holding his top, without noticing that he still hadn't got a top on. Draco, noticing the lack of top, just shook his head at.

"What? Is it what I am wearing?" said a rather scared sounding harry.

"No the jeans look amazing. But its the lack of clothes" Replied Draco smirking.

Looking down at his body harry shrieked slightly and quickly put his top on, turning very red. Draco just wrapped his arms around Harry and whispered into his ear "You looked amazing" turning even more red, but not if that is even possible, kissed his companion. After a few moments of none stop kissing, they both pulled apart for air. "come on handsome. I want my date" Draco smiles mischievously, pulling harry down the corridor.

They sat in the corner of the three broomsticks, sitting closely together as if they were joined at the hip, gazing into each others eyes. "Why me? You the famous chosen one, could of have anyone but you choosen me?" Draco asked quietly breaking the gaze and looking down at his hands, which he was tapping light onto the table.  
Looking a little shocked at the question, he put his hands over Draco's, which made him look back into Harry's eyes. "I chose you because you are, everything I want. I don't want anyone else but you." Harry spoke softly to his companion. Leaning close, Draco pecked Harry's lips and spoke softly "Be mine?"  
Those two words made Harry's heart fly out of chest. Not trusting his words all he could manage was nodding wrapping his arms around his now boyfriend.  
"This is just the start for me and you, but now I have you I am never letting you go." Draco whispered into his ear smiling.  
Smiling wide Harry kissed Draco, trying to put all the love he had for the other in that one kiss.

THE END


End file.
